Whole
by xi zane
Summary: After being Swallowed Whole by Naraku, Kagome comes into immeasurable power. Power that Sesshomaru is undoubtedly drawn to.
1. Swallowed Whole

Swallowed Whole

The darkness that surrounded Kagome was unnatural; though barely conscious, she recognized that fact to be true. She couldn't tell you how she got in this cramped, damp, dark crevice. Last she remembered she was sleeping soundly with her favorite kitsune tucked tight next to her, across from a demon lord who despised her, and a hanyou that coveted her. As the smell of death crawled its way up her nose, she promptly realized she didn't care how she got here.

She needed to leave.

She tried once, twice, three times to open her eyes, but was instantly assaulted with an unbearable pain. She tried to move her hands but whatever bound her wrists only seemed to want to saw into her tendons as she grabbed at fleshy walls. It was obvious that whatever trapped her was solid, and if she could move her hands despite the pain, maybe she'd be able to crawl out. A part of her whispered the fact that she didn't know up versus down, so out was going to be hard to accomplish. She let that thought slide past her conscious barely noticed.

She had to escape!

Her cage lurched and creaked around her. She could feel something slink its way around her body. Another unidentified something slithered past her lips leaving a slimy texture that tasted like rotten fish. The contents of Kagome's stomach threatened to undo her.

She had to get out!

She tried to move her hands again. This time calling forth any and all spiritual energy she could access, using the pain from her shackles to motivate her inner strength. A diminutive pink glow surrounded the tips of her fingers. She used them to press against her confines and was rewarded with a hiss. A liquid, the same feel as blood, painted her fingers instantly.

Walls don't hiss and bleed.

Her cage pitched yet again, this time sending Kagome's feet over her head. A plethora of bodies started to twist and kneed against her as they tried to re-establish their balance. Some of them used her as an anchor point; claws and tentacles dug into her skin pulling at her until she felt as though she was going to be torn in half. It dawned on her then that she was surrounded by demons. This place that trapped her was a precursor to hell and she was surrounded by all manner of deadly hell spawn.

Panic began to set in. She was going to die here. This unnaturally dark, fleshy, rotten cage was going to be her tomb. The obvious demons around her were going to rip her apart, as they too tried to hold on to the last threads of life.

She screamed.

Her panic soaked brain getting the best of her, she screamed until her lungs burned. She was not going to die like this. She'd faced countless demons, and survived to tell the stories. She climbed mountains and freed gods. She dared to defy time itself. She trained for years for this moment. She was Kagome Higurashi, the Shikon Miko. She'd be damned if she was going to die like this; her job in this world left incomplete and the people she loved left behind to wail in mourning.

She had to think.

The panic ebbed and flowed like an ocean as her brain tried to think through the horror and pain. She took stock of what she could do. Clearly she could access her powers. She took stock of her surroundings. Clearly she was not just surrounded by demons, but if the blood from earlier was any indication; she was actually inside a demon. The tight pull and push around her body only confirmed that she was in fact being digested. She took stock of what she had within her grasp to work with.

And just like that, the answer presented itself.

She had half of the Shikon Jewel around her neck. Now that she remembered she had it, the broken souls inside seemed to call out to her. During her training with Kaede, she felt that call numerous times. However she always shied against it. It was Midoriko's power twisted up and mangled with those of the demons she was trapped with. The more shards Kagome collected, the more they seemed to reach out to her, and the more she distanced herself from it. Even only half complete, the power of the Shikon Jewel was too much for her.

At least it was too much until this moment. This moment was do or die, and Kagome refused to die.

Adrenaline allowed her to tap into a well of power she didn't even know she possessed before this moment. Kagome once again called forth spiritual energy, not just from herself but also from the half of jewel that rested between her bare breasts. This time her pink glow of power coated her entire body. The demons that dug into her flesh removed themselves instantly and did their best to avoid her in the tight space. She threw her body around until the fleshy walls that surrounded her had no choice but to move her up and coat her in blood. Kagome found comfort in the fact that whatever she was in could bleed; if it could bleed it could die.

Kagome did her best to manage the power of the Shikon. Honestly and truly she did. That is, until she heard the call of the other half of the jewel. Her sixth sense telling her that what she's hunted and fought for in the last ten years of her life was so close she could almost reach out and touch it. The closer she got to the jewel, the more she lost control. Her powers shooting like sparks, searing into the muscles that were trying to expel her. The demons unfortunate to come into contact with her died instantly.

Just a little closer and she could heed the call of power coming from the jewel.

Just a little further and the journey that brought her through time would be complete.

Kagome finally caught the dark half of the jewel and trapped it between the flesh cage and her own body. Without the use of her hands, grabbing the other halfd proved difficult. So she slid down just enough so the dark half of the jewel and the light half she possessed touched.

One would think that there would be some strange shock and awe as the once shattered jewel finally became whole. That the long waited joining of the Jewel of Four Souls would prompt epic heavenly trumpets and a sweep of power. Alas there was only a soft click as the Jewel became whole again.

Kagome and the demon she was in became still. A pregnant pause followed.

It was the hesitation that scared Kagome. Being connected with the Jewel as she was in that moment, she knew that in that quiet shudder the jewel was locked in a battle of good versus evil. Would the tainted portion dominate, or would Kagome's half reign victor?

Kagome couldn't chance the outcome. She had stopped moving completely. She still didn't know if she had moved in the right direction. She was still trapped inside a demon. With the power of the jewel warring against itself, her spiritual energy wasn't enough to save her _and_ purify the tainted jewel.

With one last ditch effort Kagome came up with an idea so off the wall that she was sure that if she survived this she'd never be able to explain the impulse; not even to herself.

Kagome slid down until the warring Shikon Jewel was nestled against her lips.

She opened her mouth just wide enough to allow her tongue to roll the jewel between her teeth.

And with a count of three…

One…

Two…

Three…

Kagome swallowed the Shikon Jewel whole.


	2. spread

Spread

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood back to back in the middle of a red stained battlefield as miasma swirled around them. With a single swipe from their two swords, millions of demons being pushed out of Naraku's body were cut into ribbons. Miroku and Sango were not fairing as easily against stray demons that tried to escape; their humanity getting the better of them as fatigue set in and the thick miasma settled against their pores. Inuyasha watched as more demons spewed out of Naraku's mouth.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," Inuyasha said to his half brother as he unleashed the backlash wave against an onslaught of giant trolls.

Sesshomaru gave his classic "hn," as he watched Sango's Hiraikotsu fly pass lazily; it still got the job done, but not with nearly as much vigor as the start of the battle.

"Perhaps we should get directly to the point. These demon spawn are frivolous distractions," Sesshomaru defended he and his brother with a simple poison whip.

"We can't!" Inuyasha growled, "Kagome is still in that bastard's stomach."

"She's probably half digested by now."

"What the hell does that mean, Sesshomaru?"

"Naraku needs to die, no matter the cost."

Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his sword a little tighter. He was half tempted to turn around and gut his older brother for even thinking it was a good idea to thwart Naraku with Kagome held captive. He looked to where Kilala stood protecting Shippo's dead body. The young kitsune was the first one to fall, unable to recover from the giant miasma filled bite marks Naraku left when he separated the Miko from the young fox as they slept. That was all Inuyasha was willing to loose, and even that loss was too great.

"We have to find another way. I can't just slice through Naraku while Kagome is inside."

"The decision isn't up to you," Sesshomaru said as he surged forward using the decomposing effects of his Bakusaiga to inflict another wave of demons closing in on their position. In effect, each demon that was near an inflicted demon began to die in a flash-bang-sizzle. The demons fell one by one and the attack was sure to hit the source of the onslaught; Naraku, with Kagome still inside, wouldn't be able to escape the impending doom.

Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha hesitated only a moment as they watched the destruction begin to trace back to Naraku. Miroku, surprisingly, was the first to move. With out much prompting, or rational thought for that matter, Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and did his best to catch as many demons as possible before Sesshomaru's attack could spread. The intended results were accomplished, however, the consequences were too high.

Miroku smiled at Sango, love of his life, as the last of Bakusaiga's effects started to rip apart Miroku, moving from his hand and up his arm. Once complete, the only thing left of his existence was the prayer beads that kept his wind tunnel closed.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as she dropped her Hiraikotsu and ran to the spot Miroku once inhabited; her love and unexpected loss overwhelmed even her training. Sango gripped the prayer beads in her hands. First Shippo fell. Kagome may or may not be alive. Now, the only person keeping her from falling into misery was gone. It was too much to bare. Even with Kilala's warning growl, and Inuyasha screaming out to her, Sango dared not move as one of Naraku's tentacles aimed at her heart. She let out a yell and gripped the prayer beads tighter as Naraku's appendage made contact and ended her life.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasha yelled at his brother, this time taking a swipe at him with his sword. Sesshomaru easily defended the attack.

"Sacrifices must be made, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru dead panned, "This is War."

Kilala quickly retrieved Sango's broken body and laid her to rest next to young Shippo. Inuyasha fired up Meidō Zangetsuha, completely resolved to send his brother into oblivion. Sesshomaru met him with equal determination, a dare in his clear golden eyes.

"Yes, that's right. Fight amongst each other." Naraku said as he began to move again. "You will do my job for me. And whoever is left standing will be absorbed into my body, much like your miko."

"Focus on the task at hand," Sesshomaru warned his brother.

"Once this is through, I promise I'll have your heart on my sword," Inuyasha threatened, his eyes bleeding red as the heat of the battle got the better of him.

"Once this is over you can try." Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to linger on Inuyasha a little longer before turning his attention back to Naraku.

Now that the demon spawns were eradicated and the miasma gone, Sesshomaru could get a good look at Naraku. What he saw was an abomination. Naraku was nothing more than an amalgam of his spawn and stray demons. The only thing that looked remotely natural was the small head that settled on top of the hulking mass of shapeless flesh.

Inuyasha prepared his mind. He could feel his demon blood raging in his veins calling for Sesshomaru's demise. However, his rational side knew that without Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga his chance of beating Naraku was slim to none.

With his mind focused back on the correct enemy, Inuyasha prepared for his next attack as Tessaiga coated itself with diamond. "Let go of Kagome or face my Adamant Barrage."

"Give it your best shot," Naraku taunted, " You'll never be able to hit me and protect your precious Kagome. "

"I guess I'll just have to slice you apart, piece by piece, until Kagome is free." Inuyasha threw back.

"We all know I'll regenerate. Your best shot was Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga. But you'd sooner kill your brother than let him have another swipe." Naraku attacked again, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha easily dodging the blow. " I'd have thought by now that you'd figure out that love is useless. I'm a walking testament to that. Onigomo loved Kikyo, and look were that got us. Face facts, you'll never get your miko back, unless both she and I are cold and dead."

This time Inuyasha unleashed the Adamant Barrage. It had not effect, however, once Naraku put his shield in place.

"Once the Miko, and her half of the jewel, is completely absorbed into my body I'll be unstop - "

Naraku started to cough, miasma spilling out between his lips like a waterfall. His eyes went wide in horror. He was choking on his own miasma. How was that even possible?

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha watched as a pink glow starting in Naraku's belly started to move up his body and settled in his esophagus. Naraku's head snapped back unnaturally to accommodate the human size lump caught in his throat. Miasma puffed out of his nose like the cartoon bull Kagome showed Inuyasha on the television. Naraku doubled over and started to retch. The pink glow got stronger and then everything stopped.

In that hesitation Sesshomaru and Inuyasha exchanged looks.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Let us not let this opportunity pass," Sesshomaru said, " We need to move away quickly."

"What kind of game are you playing at, Sesshomaru?"

"Look in his mouth Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said before turning and leaping away from the battlefield.

Inuyasha did as his brother said, and looked at Naraku's mouth. It looked like a head was resting right behind his teeth. What kind of strange birthing was this? Was Naraku creating new spawn in the middle of their battle?

The head twisted so it's eyes could be seen. It looked like… No it couldn't be…

"Kagome," Inuyasha said softly.

He almost moved toward Kagome and Naraku. He could feel the heat of Kagome's holy powers. Inuyasha was proud of his Miko; she had grown much stronger over the years and took a vested interest in becoming the best Miko she could once she decided she would remain with him after the final battle with Naraku. However, Inuyasha never felt power like this come from Kagome. He moved just in time to escape the wave of holy power that rippled through the area.

Naraku's jaw unhinged as he threw up a slew of dead demons and a badly scared and ass naked Kagome covered in black blood. Once the contents of his stomach were on the ground in front of him, he tried to put his mouth back together, but found he couldn't. More blood and Miasma just spilled out of the gapping hole in Naraku's face.

The pink glow of Kagome's power stayed inside of him refusing to be regurgitated, all while slowly purifying Naraku from the inside.

Always one to find opportunity in the moment, Sesshomaru unleashed his Bakusaiga. The attack, along with Kagome's holy powers made it impossible for Naraku to regenerate. Slowly, but surely, Naraku would meet his end.

Inuyasha ran to Kagome and covered her with his fire rat haori. He kissed her forehead gently and held her close. Inuyasha almost lost the love of his life, again. The acid burns on her skin gave him pause. She was looking up at him and breathing; that was enough for him for now.

Kagome tried to speak, but Inuyasha placed his clawed finger to her lips. "Don't speak, stupid wench," Inuyasha said softly, " Just breath for now."

Kagome shook her head lightly, and placed his hand on the scar that marked the once resting place of the Shikon Jewel. Inuyasha could feel the heat of holy power hover right below her skin, and he knew.

"You silly woman. You absorbed the jewel again didn't you?"

Kagome didn't answer however as her eyes focused beyond her hanyo lover. That was the only warning Inuyasha had as Naraku tried one last desperate attack.

"The jewel!" Naraku screamed, "Give me the jewel. It belongs to me. After all this, it belongs to me. I must make my wish!"

Inuyasha placed Kagome near Kilala and their dead friends. Kilala moved instantly to stand over Kagome to create a shield with her body.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood to face the half dead Naraku.

"Your time is up," Sesshomaru said, "Let go of this world."

Inuyasha watched as Naraku stopped struggling. For good measure he unleashed his Meidō Zangetsuha. Inuyasha turned his back on the scene and took a step toward Kagome.

"If I die, than you die too!" Naraku shouted before his head was lost forever to space. One last loosely formed bony tentacle pierced Inuyasha in the chest like a dagger. The tentacle withdrew just in time for it, along with the rest of Naraku's decomposing body, to be sucked into the void created by Meidō Zangetsuha. Though Inuyasha was not pulled into the void with Naraku, the lingering effects of Kagome's holy powers and Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga were transferred to the hanyou.

Knowing instinctively that he was nearing his end, Inuyasha turned to his brother and whispered softly, "Promise you'll take care of her."

Sesshomaru, placed his sword back in it's resting place by his side. There was no more fighting to do here. "I promise." Sesshomaru said. He wasn't sure if the guilt of killing Sango and Miroku had weighed on him, or if seeing the maturity in Inuyasha's eyes changed his mind about the hanyo, but Sesshomaru made the promise and he was honor bound to stick to it.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

Just as Naraku finally fell in defeat, Inuyasha too drew his last breath.


End file.
